It is commonly desirable to package and present toys for sale or inspection. Conventionally toys may be packaged in clear plastic display packaging so that they can be seen and inspected prior to purchase. However in some instances toys are deliberately presented in a format which prevents them from being seen or inspected prior to purchasing and opening the package, because doing so adds an element of surprise and interest upon discovering the contents of the package.
US 20110123687 A1 discusses a capsule format for the presentation of children's toys. The capsule may be formed from two shells which fit together to define a hollow cavity in which a toy can be concealed. The two shells can be separated in order to reveal the toy. The process of revealing the toy in this manner creates an element of suspense and surprise for the child.
In addition US 20110123687 A1 discusses that the capsule may be concealed in an interior cavity of a hollow edible chocolate egg shell. The shell may be fractured, for example by biting, in order to permit access to the interior cavity, thus revealing the capsule. Again, the process of revealing a toy in this manner creates an element of suspense and surprise, and may hold the child's interest for longer than releasing a toy from conventional toy packaging.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to realise and/or improve upon at least some of the abovementioned advantages and/or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.